


Does Mikey Bend that Way

by IcecreamKitty



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hmm this fic ended up with more detail and Raphael's introspection then I intended, M/M, Mikey is pretty bendy for a turtle, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be gentle, Raph uses insults as endearments but that's nothing new, This fic got away from me, Um...Raph is a little rough in bed but like it's all good Mikey's into it, but I like it so it's okay, canon typical Raph picking on Mikey, magical one touch orgasms! Because Mikey is a quickshot, so there's fluffy sweetness as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamKitty/pseuds/IcecreamKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my own inappropriate dirty laughter at Raph talking about the "does Mikey bend that way game" in Panic in the Sewers and the ensuing dirty thoughts as well.<br/>--<br/>Mikey's been antsy because he's been grounded for a week and is bothering Raph more than the older turtle can stand. Raph snaps (as usual) and plays the "does Mikey bend that way" game. Later he feels kinda bad about it though and decides to play Mikey's favorite version of the game behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Mikey Bend that Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so idk if I'm gonna get everything "right" on the first go 'round. Still figuring this fandom out while I binge watch the series, but so far I'm loving it all.
> 
> Unbeta'd so if there's any spelling or grammar errors, I'd gladly accept the help.

The “does Mikey bend that way” game had two versions as far as Raph was concerned. One was publicly consumable; perfectly acceptable to “play” in front of his family and friends when Mikey pissed him off and he wanted to smack the little brat around a bit. The other version was much different and required locked doors and involved trying and mostly failing to keep the grunts, moans, and cries of pleasure as silent as possible. It was a rare day in which they would play both, but today was just such a day.

Earlier, Mikey had been non stop talking and hovering around him as he was trying to read, and then wouldn’t shut up as they were practicing katas, and STILL wouldn’t shut up as Mikey was making and then they were eating lunch. When Mikey started talking with his mouth full of pizza sandwiches (Mikey _was_ a culinary genius when he really put his mind to it) and a little bit of sandwich flew out of his mouth and landed on Raph’s cheek, that was it. Raph was done with Leo’s whole “be nice to Mikey, he’s just stir crazy from a week of being grounded with no missions and is excited to finally be going out again” plan. Raph put his sandwich down on his plate and gave Mikey a death glare as he wiped the little glob off his cheek.

“That’s it!” he said through gritted teeth “I’m done with this shit. Mikey,” the younger turtle swallowed and looked at Raph with wide eyes “I’d run if I were you because I’m about to play the ‘does Mikey bend that way’ game!” The last half of his sentence was yelled while running after his screeching brother who was high pitched whining “ahhh nooooo my sandwihihiiiiiiich!!” as he fled in the direction of the dojo.

“So much for the ‘be nice to Mikey’ plan” Donny said, looking at the retreating forms of his brothers and then over to Leo who sighed and shook his head.

“It was a doomed plan from the start, anyway. At least it lasted until lunch.” Leo got up to put both Raph and Mikey’s sandwiches in the fridge then sat back down to finish his own.

\---

Later, as the team was sitting around in the living room and eating a late after patrol dinner of pizza after a victory over their latest foe, Raph started to feel a little bad for his outburst earlier as he watched Mikey scarf down his sour gummy worms, red onions, sardines, hot sauce, and extra cheese pizza while happily humming to himself. Raph had been grounded before when no one else was and he knew that antsy feeling to get back out on patrol. Of course, Raph’s antsyness usually resulted in having to repair the punching bag after he ripped into it and curse words flying through the air in every direction, but this was Mikey he was talking about, of course his antsyness resulted in the non stop motor mouth. Raph was just surprised it hadn’t involved water balloons as well.

Mikey shoved the last piece of his pizza into his mouth as Leo started flipping channels. The “World’s Dumbest” marathon they had been lucky enough to catch the tail end of was over, and it was that time of night when nothing but infomercials, weird religious shows, and TV from 20-30 years ago was on. Mikey had been sitting on the floor above the couch alcoves and seemed to be considering where he was going to move to be more comfortable for a late night TV binge. Raph caught his eye and made a motion with his head to signal that Mikey should sit with him. The younger turtle crawled over to where Raph was sitting and then swung his legs over the back of the sunken couches then slid down to plop his butt next to his brother. Mikey grinned happily up at Raph and the older turtle smiled and rolled his eyes, throwing his arm over Mikey’s shoulders as he snuggled up to Raph’s side.

Leo managed to find a channel playing cartoons from the late 80s that was much better than once again watching the infomercial for “Instant Wave Pizza Cooker!!!! ONLY 9 PAYMENTS OF 9.95!!!” that Mikey always whined about wanting and they all settled in to most likely fall asleep watching tv before waking up a few hours later and wandering off to their own rooms. Donny got up to use the restroom and dimmed the lights on his way back so that only the TV, the strings of old christmas lights that Mikey insisted they kept up all year, and the neon above the oven in the kitchen provided any light. It was soft and intimate and the turtles all yawned as they half watched their late night TV. Mikey had his face buried in Raph’s shoulder and was quickly snuffling softly in his sleep as Raph rubbed his hand over the bumps and ridges of his shell and slowly nodded off, himself.

\---

When Raph woke up it was from a _very_ nice dream about Mikey. The dream had started off rather normally, just Raph and Mikey sparring in the dojo. But soon dream!Raph had dream!Mikey pinned to the ground and then they were making out and then grinding their lower plastrons together and the dream just got more erotic from there. Which explained why Raph was lying uncomfortably against the back of the couch with a hardon threatening to push its way out of his shell. What it didn’t explain was where Mikey was. Usually when the little ball of energy woke up before Raph when they fell asleep in the living room he would shake, pester, and poke his older brother awake so they could sneak off to one of their respective rooms and get in a little nookie before curling up and snuggling to fall asleep together again.

Donny and Leo were still asleep in the living room as well. Donny was draped over the beanbag chair with a little trail of drool hanging from his mouth that Raph made a mental note to tease him about later and Leo was curled up in a little ball on the couch, every pillow the living room had was piled up under him and the soft, worn, old throw blanket wrapped around him. Leo shifted as Raph watched him sleep as he rubbed the crick out his neck. Raph got up to search for Mikey once his neck was no longer sore.

He checked the bedrooms first, maybe Mikey really had just been too tired to bother with waking Raph up. But when Mikey wasn’t in his own room or Raph’s the older turtle felt stumped. He walked back to the center of the lair to check behind the kitchen counter. He had once found Mikey asleep there, curled up around a half eaten burrito. But once more, no Mikey. Raph scratched at an itch on his chin while he thought.

If Mikey was playing some sort of ridiculous hide and seek sex game without telling Raph about it, where would the little hyperactive turtle hide? He could be hiding in the dojo. Except Mikey wasn’t quite _that_ stupid to play late night hide and seek so close to Splinter’s room. Raph checked that off his mental list of potential Mikey hiding places. He could have gone into the sewers, except that could run the risk of being alone in the sewers all night if Raph never came searching for him. Plus sewer sex was kind of awkward and gross and they had both agreed to never attempt it again except in dire circumstances. The sewers also got checked off Raph’s list. He could be in the showers. Raph nodded to himself. If Mikey wasn’t hiding in either of their rooms, or the kitchen, the bathrooms were probably the most likely place. Raph rolled his eyes and edged silently along the wall leading to the bathrooms.

The bathrooms in the lair were more like a locker room, in actuality; most likely having been some sort of break room for subway workers when the lair had been a working station. There were two toilet stalls, four urinals (of which only two worked), and three showers that were really just alcoves with shower heads and curtains to block the view of whoever was using the shower. There was also a row of sinks and mirrors and a small wall of lockers that the turtles kept their towels and toiletries in.

Raph silently snuck into the front of the bathroom where the lockers and sinks were and scanned the room. No sign of Mikey, though he did note that Mikey’s locker was ajar, but the youngest turtle never properly closed the thing, so that didn’t mean much. He edged around the partition separating the toilets and showers from the sinks and lockers and rolled his eyes when he looked in the direction of the showers.

One of the shower curtains was pulled shut and Raph could even see the top of Mikey’s head poking over the opaque part of the partition. He rushed the curtain and pulled the plasticy fabric aside and to his surprise received a water balloon directly in the face. When Raph opened his eyes he saw Mikey quietly sniggering behind his hand.

“I got you, dude!” Mikey whispered gleefully. “You thought I was just hiding but I was hiding with a water balloon! I made it earlier and stashed it in my locker. ah ha ha!” 

Raph’s wet face glared at Mikey.

“Aw c’mon, it’s just water Raph, you’re a turtle!” Mikey said throwing his hands up.

Raph quirked an eye ridge at his brother. Easy for him to say when he wasn’t the one all wet! Mmm, wet Mikey. That reminded Raph of the reason he had been searching for his younger brother in the first place and a wicked grin crossed his face.

“Y’know Mikey, I’m inclined to think this warrants another round of the ‘does Mikey bend that way’ game.” he said with a suggestive glint in his eye.

That Mikey totally missed.

“What!? Aw no dude, it was just one water balloon. Raph, why?” Mikey pouted and Raph rolled his eyes at him.

“No. Mikey.” Raph grabbed the smaller turtle’s face and made sure he was aware of the version of the game that Raph meant “The _‘does Mikey bend that way’_ game.” Raph raised both of his eye ridges and then grinned. It took Mikey a second.

“huh...oh...OHHH!” Mikey’s eyes lit up and a huge grin crossed his face as Raph let go of his cheeks and stepped back. “I see. I guess I should run, huh?” Raph nodded and Mikey bounced excitedly “Race you to my room!” Mikey said before taking off.

It wasn’t much of a chase, as chases go. They had to be as quiet as possible in the living room to try to not wake Leo who was still asleep on the couch in his pillow nest and it took all of Raph’s quick reflexes and ninja stealth to not crash into Mikey as he stopped abruptly to start tiptoeing across the living room floor. Raph made it to the bedrooms first.

“Mikey, hurry up.” he hissed at his, for once, overly cautious brother. Mikey looked at Leonardo’s sleeping form, then back at Raph, then back at Leo and started tiptoeing faster. Once he got close enough Raph pulled Mikey to him and then into Raph’s room instead of Mikey’s, it was closer.

Almost immediately Raph had Mikey pinned to the door. He crowded into his little brother’s space and pressed a rough kiss to his mouth. Mikey’s hands came up to grip Raph’s carapace as he wrapped one of his legs around his brother’s. Raphael pulled away to trail kisses down Mikey’s neck. He threw in a few bites as he made his way back up, stopping when he did to breath hotly against Mikey’s skin and whisper.

“I had a dream about you while I was sleeping on the couch” Raph untangled himself from Mikey’s leg and moved them around so he was shoving his younger brother backwards towards his bed.

“Yea-hea?” Mikey asked, breath hiccuping mid word as the back of his legs hit the end of the bed.

“Mmmhm.” said Raph with a sly grin as he shoved Mikey’s shoulders so that he fell back onto the bed, bouncing a couple of times with the creaking springs. “Let’s see if you really can bend the way you did in my dream, because it was _very_ hot when you did.”

Raph crawled on top of Mikey slowly and buried his face in the other turtle’s neck and inhaled. Mikey smelled quite nice when he actually remembered to bathe, a soft earthy aroma that Raph would never admit out loud was his favorite scent, but absolutely was. 

“Mmm I love ya Mikey” Raph mumbled into his brother’s skin and he felt Mikey shiver at the tickle of his breath.

“Kinda sappy bro” Mikey said with a giggle and Raph tilted his head to glare at his brother. “I mean obviously I love you too, but I thought I was gonna get pounded here.” Mikey stuck his tongue out and winked and Raph rolled his eyes, moving to look Mikey in the face.

“Is all you think about sex and food, _Michelangelo_?” he asked as he ground his hips against Mikey and the smaller turtle let out a little yelp at the unexpected friction.

“Well duh, dude.” Mikey said, attempting to grab at Raph’s side but was stymied by Raph grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head. “Basic survival instincts, yo! Mating and eating!” Mikey grinned wide and wiggled his hips in an attempt to get more friction again.

Raph raised an eye ridge before rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a smile at Mikey.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Donny.” he said before halting any more opportunity for conversation by leaning down to kiss his brother and shifting his hold on Mikey’s hands so he could pin them both with one of his and reach down to grind his palm against the slit in his brother’s lower plastron.

Mikey’s breath stuttered into Raph’s kiss and he brought his knees up to get some leverage so he could grind back against his older brother’s palm. Raph nipped at Mikey’s mouth before pulling away to breath.

“So about this dream you had?” Mikey said breathily before biting his lip. Raph grinned predatorily.

“Well first, I had you like this.” Raph grabbed Mikey’s left leg and maneuvered it so that it was sticking straight up and stuck between their two plastrons “looks like you do bend that way.” Mikey nodded and wiggled to test how much movement he had in this position.

“You okay like this for a bit?” Raph asked and Mikey nodded, “Good. Because, as I had you pinned like this I was busy doing _this._ ” on the second ‘this’, Raph started brushing his fingers over Mikey’s exposed hole and the younger turtle whimpered and bit down on his lip, his little toes curling and uncurling next to Raph’s face.

“You gonna move your hands if I move mine?” Raph asked and Mikey opened one eye from where he had closed them to peer at his brother.

“Um..maybe?” Mikey answered truthfully as he squirmed, trying to get more friction on both the bulge in his lower plastron and the hole that Raph was softly pressing against. Raph gave Mikey an unimpressed look.

“Well dont. Because I’m trying to grab the lube, ya moron.” Raph raised an eye ridge at Mikey and pressed the other turtle’s hands into the mattress as a warning of sorts before letting go to grab the lube that he had stashed behind the spray paint bottles on the makeshift shelf and headboard behind his bed. Raph moved the hand that was currently teasing Mikey’s entrance back up to quickly squirt some lube on his fingers before snapping the tube’s lid closed and dropping it on the mattress next to Mikey’s head. Raph put his dry hand back to use gripping Mikey’s still unmoved hands and leaned down to whisper “good boy” as he slowly pressed his finger into his brother’s hole. Mikey cried out softly and Raph grunted as he felt his cock push it’s way out of his shell at the sound and he pushed his finger in a little more roughly in an attempt to get more sounds out of his little brother. Raph was rough but his finger was well lubricated and soon he was getting nothing but soft pleasured but frustrated huffs of breath from Mikey as his fingers clenched and unclenched in Raph’s grasp.

“Wha-what was the next way you ha-had me bent in your dream?” Mikey asked, looking up at Raph with his blue eyes sparkling with need. Raph grinned and pulled away, moving his hands so he could reposition Mikey onto his side while facing the wall. Raph moved Mikey’s right leg into an angle that would give him a more stable base and then straddled his brother’s thigh and grabbed his left leg positioning it flat against his plastron and then bent at his shoulder, brushing lightly against the back of his shell. Mikey pulled Raph’s pillow to him and bunched it under his head, giving him a better angle to look up at his older brother from.

Raph was grinning and gently humping Mikey, his dick occasionally brushing against the lubed up hole that was spread wide in this position. Mikey whimpered and bit his lip.

“Dream!you was really into this position.” Raph said, gripping his own cock with the hand that had previously been fingering his brother and gently running his dry hand up and down Mikey’s raised thigh. He teased them both by rubbing the head of his dick against Mikey’s hole. “Let’s see if you’re just as into it in real life?” Raph started the slow push into his brother’s warm, tight, hole, groaning at the sensation. 

The older turtle moved both his hands to grab at the junction of Mikey’s hip as he slowly bottomed out. He couldn’t help a bit of a slow grind, deep inside his brother as he waited for Mikey to give the go ahead. Raph brought a hand to Mikey’s plastron and rubbed slow, soothing circles before moving downwards to coax Mikey’s dick out of his shell, giving it a few slow strokes before stopping. Mikey bit his lip and opened his eyes to look at Raph and before he could even finish nodding Raph was moving.

Raph worked up to a steady pace. Thrust, thrust, grind, thrust, and then over again, shifting until on a down grind Mikey cried out and his whole body twitched. Raph kept the pace up in that angle so that with every new push inwards he pressed against Mikey’s prostate and the younger turtle’s breathy cries became rhythmic. Raph’s pace quickened and he pressed forward, placing his hands on the mattress for better leverage, pushing his brother’s leg flush against his own side.

“R-Raph?” Mikey asked as the new angle took Raph deeper but offered less stimulation to his prostate. Raph quirked an eye ridge at his brother.

“Yeah Mikey?” he asked, breathlessness and pleasure making his words clipped and stuttery. Mikey brought one of his hands up to grip at the back of Raph’s neck.

“Um, I don’t think I ca-CAN! be in this position for very long.” Mikey blinked lust hazy but slightly worried eyes up at his brother. Raph smiled lovingly at Mikey as he thrusted particularly hard into him. Easing up again, he turned his head and kissed at Mikey’s wrist.

“That’s okay.” he said, nipping lightly at the skin he had just kissed. “You ready for the final position?” he asked. Mikey nodded quickly and profusely and Raph huffed out a little laughter as he pulled out and leaned down to give Mikey a deep kiss.

Raph turned Mikey over and positioned him so that his head was pressed into his own arms and Raph’s pillow, and his ass was sticking up in the air, his cute little tail wiggling in anticipation.

“I know you can bend like this since I’ve had you this way so many times before.” Raph said, “But it’s an old favorite and there’s something to be said for the classics.” Raph grabbed Mikey’s hips and dragged him closer before pushing back in, groaning out “yeah” as he did so. 

Raph’s new pace was steady but rough, every down stroke a pounding and every pull outwards, slow and arduous. Mikey was glad for Raph’s pillow as he buried his face in the fabric that smelled of his brother and tried hard not to bite it, lest Raph make fun of him for it later. He muffled his louder cries in the fabric as Raph gave up any semblance of control and started pounding into his little brother hard and fast.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck yes!” Raph said, getting more vocal as he neared his climax. Raph took one hand off Mikey’s hip to grab at his carapace as his thrusts became shorter and quicker and Mikey unburied his face from the pillow to look up at the other turtle.

“Ra-Raph, I-” Mikey’s sentence trailed off into a moan but Raph understood what the younger turtle needed and took his hand off Mikey’s carapace to reach under him and rub at the sensitive edges of the slit Mikey’s cock extended from.

Raph grunted as the new angle he had to be in, forced his dick as deep as possible into his brother. He could feel himself getting close; the coil of pleasure building in his pelvis, about to snap.

“You ready Mikey?” he asked, each word emphasized with a thrust. Mikey nodded, too gone for words now and screwed his eyes up tight as Raph gripped his dick and with one thrust of Raph’s hips and one stroke of his wrist, Mikey was coming, hard, spraying his come onto Raph’s bamboo and tiger print sheets.  
Mikey was clenched up tight and hot around Raph and all it took was one more final thrust and he, too, tumbled over the edge, coming deep inside his brother. Both turtles collapsed, exhausted on Raph’s bed. 

\---

Raph woke up from the light doze he had been in and pulled his softening member out of his brother before tucking it away. At the sudden loss of a cuddle partner Mikey made a light noise of protest but otherwise stayed sleeping, curling up to conserve warmth. Raph got up and opened one of the lockers in the corner of his room to pull out a washcloth, bottle of water, and a larger towel. He wetted the washcloth and wiped himself off before moving to the bed to wipe off Mikey and tuck him away as well.

Mikey opened bleary eyes and blinked sleepily at Raph before making grabby hands at him. Raph chuckled and smiled warmly, shaking his head at his cute brother’s antics.

“In a sec, Mikey, you don’t wanna sleep in a gross wet patch, do ya?” he whispered and Mikey frowned in confusion. Raph just ignored him as he pushed his little brother around so he could tuck the bigger towel into his mattress over the come spot, he’d wash his sheets in the morning, right now this was all the energy he had. He also grabbed the lube, which had rolled into the gap between the mattress and wall and stashed it back behind his spray paint. Raph dropped the wet washcloth on the floor and crawled back into bed with Mikey.

Mikey immediately curled up to Raph, throwing a hand over his plastron and tangling their legs together. Raph pulled the covers over them both and then chucked a shuriken at his light switch to plunge them into semi darkness, a faint glow emanating from his jack-o-lantern light. Raph smiled and felt himself slowly drift off to the sound of Mikey’s soft snoring. He loved the “does Mikey bend that way” game.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW pizza sandwiches are fantastic and easy to make and you should totally try them.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
